Safe With You
by sheviking
Summary: One-shot birthday present for my beta, Melanie. Bella takes a nanny job for the summer with a rich family. When she meets Edward, the incredibly hot gardener, she is sure that he will break her heart if she isn't careful. Lemons and the usual stuff.


Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight. It belongs to Stephenie Meyer.

**This is a one-shot dedicated to my lovely beta Melanie. I wanted to have it finished for her birthday, but sadly real life got in the way.**

**Melanie came up with the idea for Gardenerward as part of my story "The Blizzard" but since Muteward chose to focus on therapy rather than a job that idea wasn't really a possibility anymore.**

**So I decided to give her this story featuring a very hot Gardenerward as a belated birthday present. Melanie, this is for you:**

BPOV

"This won't be so bad," I assured myself as I sat in my car outside the gate to the huge intimidating mansion where I would be spending my summer.

Not as a guest, though. That sort of thing did not happen in Bella Swan's life. No rich friends or family in sight. No, I would be living in the mansion as the nanny. I had been recommended for the position by my friend Angela who was the nanny last summer, but this year she was travelling with her boyfriend Ben and instead she had asked me if perhaps I was interested in the job? Why yes. Yes I was. I was in desperate need of tuition money and I had to find some sort of job for the summer anyway. I would probably have ended up scooping ice-cream or picking berries with my limited work experience and I had accepted immediately when Angela had asked me if I wanted her old summer job. I mean, spending the summer in a beautiful mansion looking after two kids sounded more like a vacation to me.

I had done a lot of babysitting while I was in high school and the task was hardly unfamiliar to me. I looked forward to getting started although I didn't fully understand why these kids needed a nanny in the first place. Angela had already told me that their mother, Mrs. Newton didn't have a job and that their father, Mr. Newton often worked out of his home office. With both parents home, I didn't really know why they had hired me for the summer.

"Rich people," I told myself and pushed the button for the gate.

Once inside I was met by Mrs. Newton who treated me as though my arrival was equivalent to the second coming of Christ. I knew that her children had only been out of school for a week and it seemed that she was already desperate for some "me time" as she called it when she went to lunches and spa appointments in town.

_Honestly! _

After I was shown my room which was almost the same size as my apartment in the city, she introduced me to her niece Jessica who was there for a visit. Jessica was around my age and agreed to show me around since the children were out for the day with their father and I wouldn't meet them until later in the afternoon.

"So, are you in school?" Jessica asked conversationally as we walked through the rooms of the house, one more beautiful than the next.

"Yes, I'm in the nursing program," I told her. "I want to be a pediatric nurse."

She nodded.

"I take it you like kids then?"

"Oh sure, what's not to like?" I asked rhetorically.

"They're loud. They take up too much of your time. Having them ruins your figure," Jessica said, almost automatically.

_O…K. I'm thinking that this girl should probably get her tubes tied. STAT!_

I must have looked horrified because she quickly changed the subject.

"I want to be a fashion designer," she said.

"Oh, that's very interesting," I offered.

I had a feeling that this girl and I wouldn't form a lasting friendship over the summer with her aversion to kids and my ignorance when it came to fashion.

"Do you have a boyfriend in the city?" she asked bluntly.

"No," I muttered, although it really wasn't any of her business.

I had never had a serious relationship before but there had been a few flings in the past.

"What about you?" I asked just to keep the conversation going.

"No one exclusive," she confessed. "But I do date a lot."

Jessica ushered me outside where I saw the huge pool area with its own cabana which made me gape open-mouthed. I had to admit that I was a little shell-shocked by my surroundings. I had never seen luxury like this before.

"I saved the best for last," Jessica giggled and led us into the garden.

I thought that was a bit of an odd remark since she didn't seem very outdoorsy in her designer suit and high heels, but I had to admit that the garden was breathtaking. I had never really had a chance to explore the world of gardening and I usually killed the plants I brought into my apartment within a week, but I could certainly see that someone was taking excellent care of the flowerbeds around here. Everywhere I looked my eyes met vibrant colors and the air was filled with the sweetest natural floral fragrances. There were pretty butterflies flying around and birds chirping in the trees. It was perfect.

But that all paled in comparison to the sight that met my eyes next:

The most beautiful man I had ever seen both on and off screen was standing in the middle of the garden wearing a pair of rolled-up work pants. And nothing else.

_Oh, sweet Jesus! He is…incredible!_

His wild bronze-colored hair seemed to blaze in the bright sunlight and his eyes were green as the grass under his bare feet. His body was perfect. Literally. The old renaissance masters could have used him for inspiration for their statues and they still wouldn't have been able to capture his flawless physique in marble. This man was no inanimate statue. His well-defined muscles rippled with every move he made. His face was just as striking as his body. He had a strong jaw, full lips, high cheekbones, straight nose and arched eyebrows that gave him an inquisitive look.

_Ask me anything and the answer will be yes!_

Jessica snickered next to me and brought me back to reality where openly ogling a stranger wasn't exactly acceptable behavior. I suddenly felt ridiculous because I had been gawking at this man like some love-sick teenage girl with a crush.

_Pull yourself together! He's just a regular guy. _

I looked at him as he picked up a bottle of water and drank greedily. His Adam's apple bopped up and down and for some reason I couldn't tear my eyes away from the sight. He finished half the bottle and I almost sighed with relief that the show was over and I could try and save a little of my dignity in front of Jessica. But rather than putting the lid back on the bottle the godlike man proceeded to pour the rest of the water over his head.

_Crap! He didn't just do that!_

Oh, but he did. And it made me take ogling to a whole new level. I could feel my mouth hanging open as if I was trying to catch flies and yet I couldn't function coherently enough to close the damn thing. My focus was entirely fixed on the droplets of water that slid down his chest and ripped abdominal muscles, and they dripped lower…into his pants. Which was where my eyes chose to take a little rest. Right on his crotch.

_Look away! Look away from the man's crotch for heaven's sake! Did you have an aneurism?_

My mind started wandering in a very naughty direction where Hot Gardener Guy wasn't wearing pants at all and neither was I for that matter.

"Hello," a soft velvety voice said.

_Huh?_

"Huh?" I asked.

"Bella!"

Jessica's voice cut through the haze and I blinked a few times.

"Edward wanted to say hello," she said in a slightly irritated tone and motioned to the man who was now standing right in front of me. I noted that he was even more stunning up close.

I stared at his outstretched hand like a complete moron and tried to remember what I was supposed to do next.

_Shake his hand, idiot!_

I finally regained my wits somewhat and slid my hand into his. I gasped and pulled it back when I discovered that it was considerably colder than I had expected because of the condensation from the water bottle that he had been holding.

"Oh, sorry, Miss," he said and wiped his hand off on his pant leg. "I didn't mean to make you wet."

My knees almost buckled and I could feel my cheeks flush with what was probably a very unflattering shade of red. He eyed me curiously and held out his hand again. I took it and he gave me a crooked smile.

"I'm Edward," he said and cocked his head to one side as if he was trying to solve me like I was a puzzle.

"B-Bella," I stuttered.

He gave my hand a small squeeze and held it for a little longer than etiquette required.

It could have just been my imagination, of course.

_Or wishful thinking._

"You're the gardener," I said, although that was pretty evident.

"Yes," he said. "Are you a friend of Jessica's?"

"Bella's just the new nanny," she said dismissively.

_Yeah, I'm thinking that Jessica and I aren't going to be friends._

"That's great," Edward said with a smile. "You'll be here the whole summer then."

I nodded and Jessica huffed a little next to me.

"We'll be seeing each other a lot," he continued. "Have you met the twins yet?"  
"No, not yet."

"They're great kids," he said. "I'm sure you'll have a lot of fun with them. I certainly do."  
"Me too. I just adore children!" Jessica exclaimed.

_Since when?_

Edward gave her a dubious look and I tried to stifle a laugh, which came out like a strangled cough.

"I guess we should let Bella get all settled in and…changed," Jessica said and eyed my jeans and t-shirt.

I chose to ignore her comment but saw that Edward rolled his eyes at her when she wasn't looking.

"Yeah, I need to get back to work," he said and flashed me another smile. "I'll see you later."

"Ok," I said.

I walked back to the house as if I was in a daze. I was vaguely aware of Jessica's yammering but none of it registered with me. Edward was much too beautiful to be such a nice guy. Something was definitely up. I berated myself for having failed so miserably in hiding my attraction to him. He was probably used to girl fawning over him constantly.

_He's a player! Of course he is. That's why he was so nice to me. I'm fresh meat. Oh dear God, I'm fresh meat!_

I spent the next few hours unpacking and getting situated in the large beautiful room that I would be calling home for the next two months, and tried desperately not to think about Edward's hot body and gorgeous face.

I met Mr. Newton and the twins Jane and Alec that afternoon. They turned out to be sweet seven-year olds and not at all the spoiled rich kids that I had feared they would be. I had a feeling that I would get along with them just fine.

Dinner was a strange affair. The family ate in the living room and I ate in the kitchen with the rest of the staff. It seemed odd to me that the house was so divided and the whole thing was more than a little antiquated. I noticed that Edward wasn't there and I had to admit that I felt a little disappointed. I didn't ask any of the others about it and mostly they asked me a lot of questions about my life and school.

After I helped Mrs. Newton put the kids to bed I was free to do whatever I wanted for the night and decided to take a walk in the garden. Just to admire the flowers, of course. The grounds were huge and I felt as though I could get lost out here in the dark if I wasn't careful.

"Hi Bella."

"ARRRRHHH!"

I screamed. I screamed my head off.

"Easy, easy. It's only me. It's Edward!" he said and grabbed my shoulders.

My heart pounded wildly in my chest and I almost hit him in my panic.

"Jesus Christ!" I half-yelled and grabbed my chest. "You nearly gave me a goddamn heart attack!"

"Sorry," he chuckled softly. "I guess you didn't see me there."

He motioned to a bench next to us and made me sit down.

"Are you ok?" he asked.

"Yeah, I'm good," I panted, trying to catch my breath. "Just…make some noise the next time you hear me approaching."

"Will do," he said and sat down next to me.

"What are you doing out here anyway?" I asked, still feeling a little irritated that he managed to scare the living daylights out of me.

"I live right over there," he said and pointed to a tiny house in the distance.

"You...don't live in the main house?" I asked.

"No, I get started really early before it's too hot outside, and this way I don't disturb anyone. Plus I like the privacy."

"Oh, is that why you weren't at dinner?" I asked.

"Pretty much. I join them occasionally but mostly I stay here."

My breath hitched in my throat when I felt him brush a lock of my hair behind my ear.

"Doesn't that get lonely?" I blurted out.

"Lonely?" he asked with a hint of amusement in his voice. "No, not really. Just look at tonight. I step outside and immediately run into a pretty girl. Well, technically you ran into me."

_Oh God, he just called me pretty! _

_Wake up! How many times do you think he's used that line before?_

"Would you like to come inside for some coffee?" he asked softly.

I turned my face to look at him and his eyes smoldered, even in the darkness. Edward was way too good-looking to be a decent guy. No one this gorgeous wasn't a total man-whore and the fact that he moved closer to me on the bench only confirmed my belief that I probably wasn't the first girl on staff that Edward had tried to put the moves on. I needed to get away from him. He was too smooth and he smelled really good. Plus I had a sneaking suspicion that he wasn't just asking me inside for coffee.

"No thanks. Gotta go!" I rushed out and stood up.

"Oh, you're leaving?" he asked and stood up next to me with a confused look on his face.

"Yeah, I should get some sleep," I said and turned to leave.

I felt him grab my hand gently and I spun around to face him.

"Goodnight Bella," he said softly and half-smiled. "Come by for that coffee anytime."

_I don't think so, Hot Gardener Guy! _

"'Night," I mumbled and pulled my hand back before I hurried away.

The last thing I needed was to have a one-night stand with someone who also worked here. It would be horrible to have to see him everyday for the rest of the summer.

_Plus I have a feeling that once wouldn't be nearly enough…_

I successfully avoided Edward the next couple of days but the kids were giving me hell because I tried to keep them out of the garden. I knew I was fighting a losing battle and finally I couldn't think of anymore fun indoor games and had to go outside. My senses were on full alert when we walked into the garden. Jane and Alec were kicking a soccer ball and I was playing my own game. Hide-from-Edward.

_Maybe it won't be so bad. It's a big place after all. We probably won't even see him._

"Edward!" the kids shrieked.

_Great._

I watched as they ran over to the flowerbed he was kneeling down at and simultaneously jumped him which caused all three of them to fall back on the grass.

"Oh no! You got me," he yelled and held up his hands in surrender.

"Aw, you're too easy," Jane pouted as they climbed off him.

"Easy?" Edward asked in mock horror.

He sat up slowly and started to crawl towards the kids, making growling and snarling noises. Once again he was shirtless and all his toned muscles flexed as he stalked towards them with a dangerous expression on his face. I felt a shiver run through me although he wasn't looking at me at all. Edward lunged at them and both of them shrieked at ran to hide from him behind my legs.

"Help us Bella. Save us from the lion," Alec whispered.

Edward's eyes met mine and his sneer turned into a panty-dropping smile for a second. Then he growled again and crawled towards me.

_Oh God, Oh God. Here he comes!_

He tried to crawl around me to reach the twins but I kept moving. He let out a frustrated growl and pawed at them with his fingers curled as claws which made them squeal in delight.

_Ok, he really does like kids. He's obviously played with them before. _

Edward backed up and suddenly jumped forward, poking his head in between my legs and snarled at the twins who were still hiding behind me.

_Edward's head is in between my legs! Oh boy…_

"Save us, Bella!" Jane laughed.

I reached down and tugged on Edward's hair, which by the way was really soft, to try and get him to move back. Immediately his snarls and growls turned into a low purring sound and he rubbed the side of his face against my bare leg.

_Oh shit!_

I could feel his slight stubble on my sensitive skin and it sent tingles through my body and created a throbbing ache between my legs. I whimpered before I could stop myself and tugged at his hair again but this just made him purr louder and nuzzle the inside of my knee. And I swear I felt him kiss me there for a second.

_This is so inappropriate. The twins are right there!_

"Wow," Alec breathed out. "You tamed him, Bella."

Edward looked up at me and grinned before he rolled onto his back at my feet and lifted his arms and legs in the air.

"He wants you to scratch his belly!" Jane deduced.

_I bet that's not all he wants me scratch. _

"Do it!" Alec encouraged.

Edward was giving me big puppy-dog eyes and reluctantly I kneeled down next to him and scratched his stomach. Before I fully registered what had happened I was on my back and Edward was on top of me, pinning my hands above my head. I could feel the entire length of his body pressed against mine and shifted beneath him. He grinned triumphantly and his eyes sparkled with amusement. Apparently he was really enjoying our game. I struggled against him but realized that it was futile. I was his now.

He felt really, really good on top of me and his masculine scent and beautiful eyes were making me feel a little lightheaded. I tried to wrestle free again and his grin turned into a sneer. He growled loudly and bared his perfect white set of teeth before lowering his mouth to my throat and biting gently.

_Oh God, it feels too good. I have to stop now before I end up doing him right here in front of the twins!_

"Alec! Jane! Help me!" I yelled in a panicked voice that hardly needed much acting on my part.

Those wonderful kids immediately came to my aid and jumped on Edward's back to pull him off me. Their efforts had no effect on him and he raised his head and gave me a mischievous wink. Our eyes locked before his gaze dropped to my lips for a second. My pulse was thundering in my ears but I managed to hear Alec's loud war cry as he and Jane started tugging on Edward's feet to drag him off me. Edward blinked and suddenly jumped off me and attacked the twins with tickles. I lay there panting, incredibly turned on and not entirely sure what had just happened. Eventually, the three of them tired from their wrestling match and called a truce.

The twins started playing with their soccer ball again and Edward stood up with a huge grin on his face.

"Good game," he said and looked at me.

"Um, yeah," I said awkwardly and shifted my weight from leg to leg.

I had a feeling that if I wasn't careful Edward would definitely beat me in the game that he was playing.

"I have something for you," he said and walked over to his wheel barrel.

He pulled out a small bouquet of pretty pink flowers and handed them to me.

"For your room," he said with a smile.

"Oh, thank you," I said and reached for them.

He didn't let go immediately which forced me to hold his hand for a few seconds before he released the flowers. His eyes burned into mine and I felt myself blush furiously.

"Beautiful flowers for a beautiful girl," he murmured.

_Oh God!_

He smiled and turned to pick up the shovel that he had been using before the twins had attacked him. I stared at his backside and I think I may have drooled a little.

"Great ass," I breathed out.

His head shot up and he turned to look at me with a huge grin plastered on his face.

_Oh no! Think fast, Bella!_

"A-azaleas!" I squeaked. "G-great azaleas."

I wasn't fooling anyone and hurried away with burning cheeks.

"Bella," he called.

I stopped but refused to turn around to face him. I was mortified.

"Feel free to come by and check out my…azaleas anytime you want," he laughed.

_Oh God! Kill me now._

"Jane! Alec! Do you want to go swimming now?" I yelled desperately.

"Yay!" they squealed and ran towards the house.

I followed them and cursed myself for being such a bumbling idiot.

The next few weeks I fell into a routine. I would avoid Edward as much as possible but seeing how the twins loved playing with him made it difficult not to be in his presence. I would embarrass myself over and over again with my blatant staring and moronic comments but I made sure that he never had an opportunity to touch me. Every night I would wake up panting and covered in sweat, my body aching and throbbing and my head filled with images from the very graphic sex dreams I would have of Edward. After I had been at the mansion a month I was a complete mess. I was sexually frustrated beyond belief and my willpower was slowly but surely deteriorating. It didn't help matters any that Edward was so nice and flirted shamelessly every time I saw him, and always had a new bouquet of flowers for me. I put them on my nightstand and the fragrance would work its way into my dreams where Edward and I would have wild sex in the flowerbeds. I was in so much trouble.

A particularly hot Friday afternoon the family announced that they were going on a trip to the sea for two days and I had that time off to myself. Edward and I were the only people who were actually living at the house and since the rest of the staff had time off as well we would be alone. I was more than a little terrified at the prospect. I spent the rest of the day inside hiding from him but I did watch him swim in the pool for about an hour from behind the curtain in my room. And let me tell you. Wet Edward was a glorious sight to behold. I noticed him peeking up at my window but I don't think he saw me. Later that night I couldn't stand it any longer and ventured outside. I took a walk around the grounds and thankfully I didn't run into Edward. I could see the lights on in his house and figured that I was safe for the night. I was walking quietly, lost in my own thoughts when I noticed a delicious scent. I inhaled deeply and walked closer. Behind a few trees there was a large patch of land filled with white flowers, almost as if there was a meadow on the outskirts of the garden. The flowers were all in full bloom even though it was the nighttime and they smelled incredible. Sweet and rich.

"Night candy."

I froze completely. Edward was standing right behind me. I could feel his breath on my ear and my heart immediately started racing.

"W-what?" I gulped.

"Night candy," he murmured and I felt his lips graze my earlobe. "They're called night phlox but most people know them as night candy."

"Oh," I breathed out. "Beautiful."

"Mm-hmm," he hummed, and I almost jumped when I felt him brush my hair over my shoulder.

His lips ghosted over the skin on my neck and I shivered.

"Bella," he whispered.

"Y-yes?"

"Have you been hiding from me?" he murmured against my neck.

"Yes," I breathed out.

"Why?"

His lips nipped my skin lightly and I felt his breath fan across my earlobe which made me shiver again.

"Y-you're dangerous," I managed to choke out.

Edward was dangerous. He would chew me up and spit me out when he was done with me. He would break my heart if I wasn't careful.

"Not very," he whispered and flicked his tongue over my skin for a second. "You're safe with me."

His hands trailed up my arms, slowly caressing my skin while I tried to get my breathing under control. He grazed the outsides of my breasts with his fingertips and my nipples hardened instantly.

"Do you trust me?" he asked and sucked lightly on my earlobe.

"I shouldn't."  
"Why not?" he asked and traced the outline of my collarbones with his fingers.

"I don't know how to play this game," I whispered.

"It's not a game," he murmured. "I want you."

His hands dropped lower and caressed the swell of my breasts and I arched into it without thinking. His fingers trailed around my nipples without actually touching them and I whimpered loudly.

"Do you want me?" he asked and brushed over my nipples with so little pressure that it only left me frustrated and aching.

_Yes! Yes, I want him!_

I nodded breathlessly.

"Say it."

"I want you."

Surrender had never felt so good. He pinched my nipples and bit down on my neck which made me call out his name. He reached down and pulled my t-shirt over my head and my bra quickly came off as well. He cupped my breasts and ground his erection into my ass before lowering his hands to my shorts and pulling them off along with my panties. I was naked and shivering but not because I was cold.

"Let me see you, Bella" he whispered.

I turned slowly and blushed when his eyes roamed over me.

"You're even more beautiful than I imagined," he whispered.

He lowered me onto the bed of flowers and hovered above me, his eyes dancing over my face and naked body.

"I want you so much," he said and traced my bottom lip with his thumb.

His eyes once again smoldered in the darkness and I knew that I was lost. I was his.

"Take me," I whispered.

He whipped his shirt over his head and I stared at his perfection. I ran my hands over his chest and marveled at the contrast between his soft skin and hard muscles underneath. He lowered himself onto me and his lips kissed mine softly. His hand caressed my breast as the kiss deepened and I parted my lips to accept his tongue. He trailed slow kisses down my jaw and neck sucked gently on my nipples.

This was not what I had expected at all. Edward was tender, caring and careful with me. As wonderful as it was I was dying for more. I could see the fire in his eyes earlier and I knew that he was capable of putting the Edward I had dreamed about to shame.

"Harder," I whimpered when he sucked my nipple into his mouth.

He increases the suction and grabbed my other breast a little harder.

"Oh God, yes," I moaned and reached down to undo his pants.

He grabbed my hands and pinned them above my head like he has done when he pretended to be a lion.

"Bad girl," he growled and bared his teeth. "Keep your hands there."

I nodded and he released my wrists before he descended down my body. His hands and mouth were rough and demanding, creating fire under my skin. He spread my legs and rubbed his cheek against my inner thigh. I gasped when the sensation of his stubble once again made me throb. He bit gently and repeated his actions on my other thigh. But then he paused and I was suddenly terrified that I wouldn't get to feel his mouth on me.

"Oh, please," I said.

He lifted his head and I met his eyes that looked completely black now.

"That's right. Beg me," he purred and lowered his head to blow cool air on my sex.

"W-what?" I asked.

"Beg me to lick your pussy," he said.

"I-I."  
_I can't use that word. It's so…dirty._

"You won't regret it," he promised and dipped his head low again to inhale deeply.

"Mmm, you smell so good," he murmured. "I bet you taste even better."

"Edward, I…"

"Do it," he purred. "Beg me, Bella. I will make you feel so good."

_Oh God!_

"Please…lick my…"

_Fuck!_

"Pussy," I whispered and closed my eyes.

"Gladly," I heard Edward say.

His mouth was on me a second later. His tongue probing and tasting while I writhed above him.

"You taste so sweet," he mumbled against me.

I felt him push two fingers inside me and I cried out his name. He spread my legs wider and continued to work me with his fingers and talented mouth. Soon I was teetering on the edge of orgasm and calling out his name over and over again. I felt him curl his fingers inside of me and take my clit between his lips. When he started humming I was done for. I came like I never had before, screaming to the heavens and gripping the flowers above my head roughly in my fists. Pleasure swept over my body as Edward stroked me expertly and I emerged on the other side of my orgasm shaking and panting. I opened my eyes again and looked up at the night sky filled with stars. Edward kissed my sensitive flesh softly and crawled up my body again with a smile on his face.

"Taste yourself," he whispered and kissed me deeply.

His hips rocked against me and he groaned into my mouth. He broke the kiss and sought my eyes.

"Are you ready for my cock?" he asked.

"Please don't make me beg!" I said immediately.

He chuckled softly and shook his head.

"I'm the one who should be begging for permission to fuck that sweet tight pussy of yours, Bella. Will you let me?"

I could feel myself getting wetter every time that beautiful mouth of his opened and filthy words tumbled out. I had no idea how to reciprocate his dirty talk and ended up staring at him.

"I will make you feel so good," he whispered. "I will make you come so hard, Bella."

"O-ok," I stuttered.

He sat up on his knees and popped the buttons of his jeans. I stared completely mesmerized as the dragged them down, revealing a trail of hair that I had a sudden urge to lick. I gasped when his fully erect length sprang out and he smirked at me. He removed his pants completely and lay down on top of me. The contrast between the cool earth beneath me and his warm body covering me was amazing. He brushed my hair out of my face and kissed me deeply.

"I don't have a condom with me," he said. "We can go back to my house and get one."

"No, I'm safe," I said immediately.

"I am too," he said. "You're safe with me."

He smiled widely and shifted his hips a little. I felt the head at my entrance and suddenly hesitated. Did I really want to do this? I hardly knew this guy and I would probably never see him again after the summer was over. I had never had casual sex before and I wasn't sure if I was ready to start now.

"Bella," he whispered and sought my eyes. "What's wrong?"  
"Nothing," I said. "I don't know what I'm doing."

"We don't have to do anything," he said softly.

"No, I want you, Edward."

"I want you too," he said and kissed me. "So much, Bella. You have no idea."  
He shifted his hips forward and slowly slipped inside. I gasped a little and Edward stopped moving.

"Bella, are you a virgin?" he ground out with an alarmed expression on his face.

"No," I breathed.

"You feel like one…So tight."  
"It's been a while," I confessed.

"Thank God," he breathed out. "I don't want to hurt you."

"Then don't," I whispered and looked into his eyes.

_Please don't make me fall in love with you. _

"You're safe with me," he said again and pushed all the way inside of me.

"Jesus, fuck," he panted into my neck. "You feel so good."

He raised his head and brushed his lips against mine before he pulled back and thrust into me again. We moaned in unison and I wrapped my legs around his waist to make him to deeper.

"Bella, oh God, Bella," he groaned as he moved in me.

His eyes never left mine and his hand cupped my cheek. This didn't feel like a one-night stand. It felt like Edward was making love to me. It was confusing and didn't make any sense to me.

"Harder," I begged.

I needed it rough and wild. This sweet and tender lovemaking was messing with my head. I couldn't afford to fall for Edward. It would break my heart when I had to leave in a month. It had to be just sex and nothing more.

"You want harder?" Edward asked and sucked on my bottom lip.

"Yes!"

He held perfectly still inside of me and grinned wickedly

"You want me to fuck you, Bella?"

"Yes, please," I begged him. "I need it."  
"I'll give you anything you want," he whispered before he pulled back and slammed into me with a growl.

"Oh Edward!" I cried out.

"That's right. Scream my name," he panted and thrust harder.

I had never felt anything like this in my life. Edward seemed to attend to all areas of my body in rotation, keeping all of them sensitive and stimulated. He sucked on my nipples, bit my neck, kissed my lips, massaged my clit and all the while continued to pound into me relentlessly. I felt dizzy with pleasure and wrapped my arms around his neck to ground myself a little.

"You feel so good. I love being inside of you," he moaned in my ear. "Let me feel you come on my cock."

I cried out again when he switched his angle and stimulated my clit every time he pushed into me.

"Right there?" he panted. "Is that what you need?"

"Yes, it's so good," I gasped.

"Come for me, Bella. Give it to me," he moaned and increased the speed and strength of his thrusts.

My eyes were screwed shut, I was panting and I was so, so close. I just couldn't quite get there. I opened my eyes and looked at Edward. His eyes were trained on me and he bent down to my ear.

"Now!" he growled and bit down on my earlobe.

And I fell apart. I came loudly and gloriously around him, screaming his name. I felt him follow me a few seconds later calling out my name in return. He collapsed on top of me and as we lay there in the middle of a fake fragrant meadow I realized that it was much too late for me. I would get hurt. I clung to him as our breathing slowly evened out and I wished that I didn't have to let go. He nuzzled my neck and inhaled deeply.

"You smell so good," he mumbled.

"I think it's the flowers," I whispered.

"No, it's you," he insisted and ran his nose up and down my neck.

He lifted his head and smiled at me.

"That was incredible," he said softly and brushed my hair out of my face.

"Yeah."

"Are you cold?" he asked.

"I'm ok."

_Why is he being so nice to me? I've already slept with him. _

"Good," he mumbled and buried his face in my neck again.

I reached up to stroke his hair and I felt him smile against my skin. After a few minutes I did start to shiver a little from lying on the ground and Edward lifted his head again.

"Let's get some clothes on you," he said and kissed me gently before pulling out of me and helping me stand.

I dressed quickly, unsure of what would happen next. Did we just say goodnight and go our separate ways now?

"I guess I'll get going," I said.

Edward looked up from the where we had been kneeling down by the flowers, presumably to see how much damage our romp had caused.

"You're leaving?" he asked quietly. "Was that…was that all you wanted?"

He motioned to the spot where we had been having sex a few minutes ago.

"I…Um, what do you want?" I asked, not brave enough to tell him that I wanted a lot more than just sex.

"I'd like to have that cup of coffee with you now," he said with a hopeful expression on his face.

"You really wanted coffee before?" I asked dumbly.

"Yes," he said with a smile.

"Oh, I thought you were only interested in…"

"I'm interested in that, believe me," he said with a grin. "But first I'd like to get to know you a little better. If you'd like?"

"Ok," I said hesitantly and was more than a little surprised when he laced our fingers on the way to his house.

I sat on the couch in his small living room holding a mug when Edward came out of the kitchen with a box of biscuits.

"Sorry, no cookies," he said. "I wasn't exactly expecting company."

"That's ok," I said.

"I'm really glad you're here," he said and sat down next to me. "I've wanted this ever since the day you arrived."

"Really?" I asked as I turned to look at him.

It didn't seem possible. He was too beautiful to be this sweet. What was he doing with me?

"Really, Bella. I like you. A lot," he said and chewed on his bottom lip.

"You know I'm going back to the city in a month, right?" I asked.

"So am I," he replied.

_What?_

"You are?"

"I just work here in the summer to earn money for school," he said.

"You don't live here?" I asked and looked around the room.

"Just three months out of the year. The Newton's pay for me to take care of the grounds during the summer. It's pretty boring usually, but this year is different," he said and took my hand. "It's the best summer I've ever had here."

"But you're just here for the summer. You'll be in the city with me in the fall?"  
_Shit! Why did I say "with me"?_

"Yes, hopefully with you," he said with a bright smile. "I start my residency in a month."

"Y-you're studying to become a doctor?" I asked, completely dumbfounded.

_He's becoming a doctor and I'm becoming a nurse. What are the odds?_

"Yes, I want to work in pediatrics," he said. "I love kids and I can tell that you do too. I really like that about you."

"Oh God," I groaned. "Now I know I'm dreaming."

"What?" he asked with an amused expression on his beautiful face.

"What if I told you that I'm studying to become a pediatric nurse?"

He smiled brightly.

"I'd say we're even more perfect for each other than I originally thought. I haven't been able to stop thinking about you since the moment I met you, Bella. I want us to get to know each other better. A lot better."

"I want that too," I said, and stared at him in disbelief.

Could this god-like man really want me for more than one night? It sure seemed like it.

_How lucky am I?_

"But first things first," he said. "You, my dear, are a complete mess and after we've washed all those flower petals and leaves out of your hair, I would really like to make love to you in my bed."

"Oh…wow. That's sounds good," I said.

"Which part, the shower or the lovemaking?" he asked with a grin.

"Would you join me in the shower?" I asked.

His eyes lit up and he nodded.

"Then both parts sound pretty damn good."

One month later Edward and I left the mansion hand in hand.

"This was the best summer of my life," I said when we stood by our cars.

"Me too," he said. "I can't wait to get back to the city and start making it the best fall of our lives."

"And how do you propose we do that?" I asked with a smile.

"Dinner at my place and I know the location of a real secluded meadow where you can scream my name as loud as you want," he said with a crooked grin.

"Only if you chase me and growl first," I countered.

He pulled me into his arms but instead of kissing me he snarled and bit my neck gently.

"Be afraid, be very afraid," he growled.

"I'm safe with you," I whispered and pulled his face up to kiss him tenderly.

The End.

**I hope you all enjoyed that. Obviously, this story is un-beta'ed so please excuse any mistakes along the way. **


End file.
